True Love
by Relena
Summary: A non-yaoi fic. It has to do with the RPxHY couple. Please R&R! And it is my first fanfic. Beware anti RP/ RP haters.
1. Default Chapter Title

True Love  
By: Trowalover  
A Relena/Heero Fanfiction  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing. So I am NOT  
even making a penny on this fanfic.  
  
Warning: Cursing  
  
One fine day, Relena Peacecraft was sitting outside the porch.   
It was the year After Colony 196, the year when Mariemaia once wanted to rule the world,  
but failed.  
  
It had been 5 months after she had seen Heero. She sighed. She finally got what  
she wanted, peace. But there was one thing missing, her true wish had not come true, yet.  
It was for her love, Heero to come back to her, in her arms.  
  
"Yo! Relena!!" Relena turned around. It was Duo, who once was the pilot of Deathsythe Hell.   
"How are you?" he asked. "Fine, I guess." she answered. "Wazzup?" There was a five minute silent.   
"Duo, I um, want to ask you that, um, have you seen Heero lately?"she questioned."Nope."   
he said. "Duo! Duo, where are you?" It was Hilde. "Coming!," he yelled.   
"I gotta go Relena. Well, see ya!" Duo ran to where Hilde was.*Only if you were here, Heero.*  
Relena thought.  
  
  
"Number 157," called out the ticket receiver. "It's me."  
said Heero quietly. He gave the ticket to the ticket receiver.  
"You may enter." answered the man. Then Heero walked into the spaceship.   
He sat down on the furniture. "Were going to L1 Colony." said the pilot.  
Then the spaceship blasted to outer space.  
  
"What!? Are you serious?!" cried Relena. "Well, that's what I heard." said Quatre.   
"But he never told me in person!" yelled Relena. "Miss Relena, he told me to tell   
you this, but he didn't want to tell you in person because he didn't want to see your sad,  
lonely face." Trowa explained. "Errrr... Damn it!" Relena cursed. *Why didn't you tell me that  
you were going to leave?* she thought in her mind. Then she had no choice, but to go and   
chase him. (Well, I didn't wanna write this part, but oh, well)   
  
Pegan, take me to the airport." she commended."Yes, Miss Relena." he answered.  
The End  
  
~ Is Relena going to make it on time? Read the next Chapter and find out! ~  
  
~* So how was it? E-mail me at: chibigundam45@hotmail.com and tell me your comments.   
  
*~ Oh, yeah this is my first fanfic dedicated to Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft.  
So it might turn out crappy. ^_^;  
  
Sneak Peek: Chapter 2  
"Hurry up, Pegan!" she said worried. "I am going as fast as I   
can, Miss Relena," he answered. "We're almost there."  
  
*Heero, I never wanted to say good bye yet. Please wait for me*   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
True Love  
By: Trowalover (Relena)  
A Relena/Heero Fanfiction  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing. I am not even making a penny  
on this fanfic.  
  
Warning: None  
  
  
"Pegan! Please hurry up!" said Relena worried. "I am going as fast as I can", the servent   
said. *Oh, Heero. Only if I did tell you my feelings to you, then this   
would'nt have happened.*   
  
"We are blasting off in... ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five,   
four, three, two, one."  
"Heero!!!" Relena exclaimed. The pilot stopped the engine. "Please   
Heero, don't go." she said. "Huh?" he boy said in confusion. "  
Relena, I don't belong here." said the boy.  
  
"Heero, I want to say that I,"she stated. There was a two minute   
silent. "I,I love you."said Relena slowly. "What's happening here?!"   
the ferious pilot yelled. Then he saw Relena.  
  
"Vice Forgain Minister Dorlain!" he cried in surprise. "Now, will you   
excuse us." the young girl replied. "Sure." the pilot answered.   
"Relena, what are you doing here?" the teenager questioned."I wanted   
for you to stay here with me, and all your friends. Please, I love you   
very dearly."  
  
"You love me?" he asked. " Well, of course. I loved you ever   
since theday I met you." "But Relena, you know that I don't fit   
you at all." he said. "Heero, please," said the girl.   
Tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Don't leave me anymore. I've had enough. I can't stand it anymore.   
The young man wiped her tears away. "So, you really want me to   
stay huh?" "I, I love you too. I really love you. But I didn't   
want you to know." "Ok, are you guys done here?" the man asked   
impatiently."There are alot ofpassangers who are complaining." "You   
can go. I changed my mind." "Whatever you say." the man got back inside  
the shuttle and counted over.  
  
"We better head back." the female said. "Yeah." "Pegan, let's go."  
"Alright Miss Relena."the servent said.  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
"Well, what do we have here... Relena and Heero!" cried the braid-  
ed boy. "Oh, brother." Wufei muttered. "So, you decided to come back?"  
Noin asked. "Yes I did." he spoke. " Oh,cool!" the American yelled.  
  
"I am going." said Quatre. "Why?" Sally questioned. "Didn't you  
guys remember? Tommarrow is Relena's birthday." the blonde explained.  
"Oh, yeah." Trowa said quietly. "Well, I have to go buy her a present."  
  
"That little genius. He remembers every little thing." Une spoke  
out loud." I totally agree." Lucrezia answered."I totally agree too."  
Sally mimicked.  
The End  
  
  
*~ I tried to make it longer, but I just could'nt. But I will, I   
promise!  
  
Sneak Peek Chapter 3  
"Happy Birthday!" yelled all of them, except Heero. "Where's Heero?"  
Relena asked. "I don't know." said Duo. "Why, why did this happen to   
me?" the girl said sadly.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
True Love   
By: Trowalover (Relena)  
A Relena/Heero Fanfiction  
Chapter 3   
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* For the 100th time, I do not own Gundam Wing and it's characters ('cept   
Jessica) They belong to their respective owners.  
  
Warning: Cursing, comedy (sorta)   
  
  
"Happy Birthday Relena!" all of them yelled. Everyone except Heero. He was missing. "Where's   
Heero?" Quatre asked. "Huh? Heero? Where is he?" Relena questioned. "Why did this happen to me?  
I know why. Heero doesn't like me at all. I knew it." "I'll go find where he is." Duo replied.  
"Trowa, you and Wufei go search the house. Quatre, you and Noin go to the garden. I'll go outside  
to see where he is." "Duo!" Relena yelled. He turned around. "Be careful." she quietly said.   
The boy nodded.   
  
"Damn. Where can I find Relena a present?" Heero asked himself. "Let's try here." he entered  
a toy shop. "Lets see, what does Relena like?" The teen walked to the stuffed animal section.  
He looked at the rabbit. Then, he saw a cute squarrel. Both were very cute.  
  
"Heero!!! Heero! Were are you?" Duo cried out loud. He went to every store he could find. Then   
there was one place he didn't go, the toy shop! The American went in the store and asked the   
cashier. "Hi. Um, have you seen a guy with brown hair and was wearing jeans with a green tank   
top?" "I think so.I believe he went to the stuffed animal section." the woman answered.   
  
It took Duo 8 minutes to find Heero. He searched and searched then he found him. "Yo! Heero  
man! I was worried!" Heero turn around to see who it was. "Oh, hi," he said "Help me. I DON'T  
KNOW WHAT TO PICK FOR RELENA'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!!!!" he yelled.There was saliva all over Duo's   
face. "Dude, you don't need to spit in my face you know." Duo said out loud."Well, say some-  
thing." Duo added. "SORRY FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!!!" he screamed. "Okkkkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy." Duo   
said smoothly.  
  
He showed him the two stuffed toys. "If you used your brain, use something to figure it   
out." Duo took out a coin. "Ok. The heads is the rabbit.The tails is the squarrel." Then he   
flicked the coin. Then it dropped to the floor. It was tails. "Now you got your answer." the   
boy spoke out.  
  
"We better hurry back home. They are very worried about you." Duo said. "Hnnn." Heero grinned.  
They walked back home with the present.  
  
"Were home!!!!!" Duo yelled. "Oh, Duo! Is Heero with you?" Relena asked. "Yep. Thanks to me!"  
Duo said proudly. "Heero! I was so worried. Where were you?" "I just went somewhere." Heero   
explained. "I am so glad you're home."   
  
"Happy Birthday!" all of them yelled the second time. Relena prayed for her wish. *I wish   
that Heero and I can be with each other forever.* Then the female blew the candles. After that,  
everyone had a great time.  
  
4 hours later...  
  
"Today was a happy day." said the drunk Duo. (I never knew they drank alcohol in the party!)  
"Sure it was." Wufei added. "Oh, my god! You guys are, drunk!!" Quatre yelled out. *That's why   
I don't drink alcoholic stuff.* Quatre thought in his mind. "Well, it's pretty late. I'd better   
go to sleep." Trowa whispered.  
  
Next day...  
  
"I guess it's time to go to school." said Duo, no longer drunk. "Whatever." Wufei answered.  
"Oh, come on Heero, let's go!" Relena was pulling Heero to the limo. "We are almost late!"  
So then they all went in the vehicle and drove off.  
  
Ring... the bell rang. It was time for recess. "Heero, I got a very quick meeting right now,  
so please wait outside for me a while." Then Relena ran back in.  
  
"Hi, you're Heero Yuy are you? I am Jessica, one of Relena's classmates." the girl said. Jess-  
ica is the 2nd most popular girl in the school, as well as the 2nd richest girl.  
  
"Hnnn" Heero gave a grin to the female. "I've heard alot about you," Jessica said."Alot of   
females here adore you, as well as me." "What are you talking about?" Heero asked, confused.  
  
"I mean that I would like you to become my boyfriend. Forget about Relena. She stalks you too  
much, don't you think?" she questioned." I don't know about it." he said. He didn't know what to  
say to her.  
The End   
  
*~Is Jessica going to be Heero's boyfriend? Read the next chapter and find out!  
  
*~ Hehe. I made it a little longer in this chapter. I didn't know what to write. ^_^;   
  
  
  
Sneak Peek: Chapter 4  
  
"I want you to become my boyfriend now and forever." said Jessica. "Relena can obviously live   
without you, right?" "I still don't know." Heero said.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
True Love   
By: Trowalover (Relena)  
A Relena/Heero Fanfiction  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: For the ten thousandth time, I do not own Gundam Wing 'cept   
Jessica.  
  
Warning: Cursing, abusing   
  
  
"Will you become my boyfriend?" Jessica asked. "No. I can't. She   
is everything to me. She is the one that makes me want to live."   
he explained. "Please, I'll do anything." she said. "The only thing you  
can do is to leave me alone."   
  
"Errr... FINE!" the girl yelled. "You're going to pay for what you  
have done to me," said Jessica in a evil way."You're going to regret   
this day." she said. Then she dissappeared.   
  
"Heero, we can go back in now." Relena said. "Yeah." Then they   
went back inside their classroom.   
  
3 hours later...  
  
Ring.... the bell rang. "I think it's time to go back home." she   
murmured. Then they got the rest of the gang to the limo and drove back  
home.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I need to come up with a plan for that stupid bitch Relena.   
I know! I can kidnap her. Yes! That's it! That should work out   
perfectly."  
  
Back home...  
  
"Heero? What's wrong?" Relena asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all."   
Heero replied. *I don't wantto tell Relena my thoughts. I wonder what   
might happen if I don't become her boyfriend.*  
  
Next day...  
  
"Miss Relena, the Romefeller wanted you to attend a meeting,   
Can you go?" "Yes I can. Thank you for informing me, Jessica."   
"Come to the front gate of the school afternoon." "All right."  
  
"Today, I am going to go to Romefeller's meeting." Relena said to   
Heero after school. "I don't know." said Heero."I'd better be going   
now." Relena said. "WAIT!!!!" Heero yelled. But it was too late.   
  
"Hop on Miss Relena." Jessica said. "Thank you." spoke Relena. "Drive   
us to the meeting." "Yes Miss Jessica." the driver said. (The driver   
was part of this mess too.)  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"We're there Miss Jessica." "Follow me Miss Relena." Then they went   
in. "Come in this room." "But Jessica, It's so dark in here. And there   
is no one in this building." "Oh, you'll see about it." said Jessica.  
  
"Give me the rope!" Jessica yelled to one of the servents. "Yes,   
Miss Jessica." said one of them. "Why do you need rope?" asked Relena.   
"You'll see soon enough.(spooky ^_^)*This is going acordingly as I   
planned.* thought Jessica as she gave an evil smile. "Miss Relena, sit   
down please." said Jessica. "Alright." "Hurry up!"she yelled. "Here,   
Miss Jessica." "Tie her up!" commanded Jessica.   
  
"What are you doing? Where's the people? The meeting?" "I lied."   
said Jessica."But, why?" "Because of your little precious Heero Yuy.   
You'll never see him again. But, thank me, I am not going to distroy   
you." "I'd rather sacrifice myself than to see you and Heero together!"  
Relena yelled. "Shut up! You know what, I can't stand you anymore.   
Holly, do what you have to do!" said the girl in a loud voice. "Yes,   
Miss Jessica." said Holly. "Huh, Dorth...!" said Relena in surprise.  
Then the girl put a piece of cloth over her mouth. Dorthy wrinked an   
eye. "I'll get you outta here as soon as I can," Dorthy whispered.   
"Don't worry." "What did you say Holly?" "Nothing, Miss Jessica."   
"Good. We better get going." Jessica said. "Until then...."  
She walked out, so did Dorthy and the others.  
  
Later...  
  
"Why hasn't Relena come back yet?" Heero asked. Then he remembered   
that Relena said she was going to Romefeller's meeting. He decided to   
go get her later.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
"So, tell me, Relena, what makes Heero adores you so much?" she   
said to the girl. "Hmmmmph!" that was all Relena can say. "Holly, take   
that piece of cloth off." said Jessica. "Alright." she answered.   
"Now answer my question!" said the ferious girl.  
  
"I'll never tell you." said Dorlain. "Holly, get a whip for me."  
"Yes 'mam." said Dorthy. "Here you go." said the servent. Dorthy did   
not even try to look at Relena. It was horrifying. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
yelled Relena. "Now tell me!" screamed Jessica, "Or else." Relena   
shook her head. "Fine, then I'll just have to make you!" Jessica whiped  
her so hard, that you can hear the sound from a distance. "Ahhhhhhhh!"   
Relena cried. Blood was all over her face, arms, and legs. The clothes   
she was wearing was stained with red blood. Jessica was still whipping her  
until the phone rang. "Huh? Hmmm... I have to go talk on the phone now,  
Holly, watch her." Then she was gone. The servents followed too. "Oh,   
Miss Relena!" Dorthy cried. She ran up to her. "Miss Relena, are you   
alright?" Dorthy asked in a worry.  
  
"Yes, but I feel weak." *Oh, Heero. Don't leave me please* she said  
in her mind. Then she fainted. "Miss Relena, we must get you out of here  
immediately." Then she carried Relena on her back and went on.   
  
She quickly got outside. Outside, there was a pay phone.  
Luckily, she had some coins to call her boyfriend, Quatre.   
"Hello, Quatre? Is this you?" she asked. "Yes. Who is this?"   
"This is Dorthy Catalonia. Can you call Heero and tell him to come   
to 80th street around the building?" "Alright." "And also make it   
super fast." "Okay, bye." Then she hung up. The next 6 minutes   
Heero arrived. He quickly managed to get them home.   
  
"When they went home, everyone was surprised to see the   
tragedy. "What happened to her?" the boy asked   
"She, she was whipped by Jessica, the girl in her class.   
"I knew it. I just have to distroy her myself." Heero said.   
  
Then they sent Relena to the hospital. Heero came out   
of the room. "The doctor said she needs to stay for two  
weeks." He went back in again. Surprisingly, Relena woke  
up. "Relena, if I never knewed you first, this would'nt have  
happened." "No." she said weakly."If I never chased after   
you it wouldn't have happen. It wasn't you're fault, And  
maybe I did deserve it after all." "Stop being like that."  
he said. "I know you didn't have to right to get whipped."  
*I promise you this, Relena, you won't ever have to see  
her again*   
  
The End  
  
*~ I know, sad right? But things will get better.  
*~ My thoughts are, Relena is nice and Jessica is pure evil.  
*~ I know to some people, it is confusing, but Dorthy is  
Holly. Jessica just call her Holly that's all.  
  
  
  
Sneak Peek: Chapter 5  
  
"What?! Relena and Holly escaped?! But how?!" yelled   
Jessica. "Damn it! Don't worry, I'll get her."  
  



End file.
